


Оттенок чернил

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Humor, Ink, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Оттенки чернил сложно отличить друг от друга.





	Оттенок чернил

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Touch of Color](https://archiveofourown.org/works/908590) by [ancalime8301](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301). 



Чернила закончились в самый неудачный для этого момент, под вечер, когда Холмс работал над делом и ему нужно было отправить несколько телеграмм. В раздражении он поспешил в отделение телеграфа, а я отправился в лавку, торгующую канцелярскими товарами, надеясь успеть туда до того, как она закроется. Оказавшись там за минуту до закрытия, я схватил первую попавшуюся под руку склянку.

Я не прикасался к чернилам до следующего вечера, пока не сел за стол, чтобы написать о завершённом деле. Набросав несколько строк, я заметил, что у чернил необычный цвет. Обратив внимание на мой усталый вздох, Холмс заглянул мне через плечо и вкрадчиво произнёс: – Прежде я не называл вашу прозу пурпурной*, но теперь для этого есть веская причина.

– Завтра я куплю новые чернила.

– Вы могли бы использовать и эти. В конце концов, благодаря этим чернилам ваши записи приобрели цвет, в котором они испытывали недостаток прежде, – ухмыльнувшись, сказал он.

Я знал, что он пошутил, но всё равно это меня немного задело.

На следующее утро я не смог удержаться от того, чтобы не капнуть немного чернил в чай Холмса в качестве своеобразной мести – его губы и зубы на несколько дней приобрели пурпурный оттенок.

***

Пурпурная проза в литературоведении – это прозаический текст, настолько экстравагантный, вычурный и витиеватый, что разбивает течение текста и отвлекает на себя излишнее внимание. Пурпурная проза характеризуется широким использованием прилагательных, наречий, субстантивов и метафор.

Почему пурпурная? Термин введён Горацием в начале новой эры. В Риме фиолетовая краска была дорогой, оттого в пурпуре ходили патриции, а кое-кто из бедняков украшал поношенную одежду пурпурными заплатками. Поэт находил пурпурную прозу (в меньшей мере – стихи) такой же глупостью, как попытку казаться богаче, чем ты есть на самом деле.


End file.
